Arthur's hot sixstring
by TheDevilWearsSamWinchester
Summary: America forgot to put some towells out in the bathroom and England isn't impressed. Rated K  for swearing and slight nakedness


**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I wish I did. All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was inspired by my lovely Hetalia research on the Hetalia Wiki where apparently it is believed that England has a tattoo of an electric guitar, suggested in his Marukaite Chikyuu.**

**Enjoy!**

Alfred was unaware of what was about to happen, of what was about to change the way he thought of his 'father' for the rest of his life. He had never seen England shirtless, let alone naked. But, as they say, there's a first time for everything.

"Hey America, where the bloody hell are the towels?" The shout came. Alfred sighed. "Where are the towels America? Do this, do that" He mimicked in what he thought to be a British accent. "They're on the radiator!" He shouted back.

"I've already checked there, they aren't on there!"

"Try the closet!"

"I'll check the _cupboard _instead, shall I?"

America shrugged his shoulders and took a swig from his can of Coke. He knew that England would probably find one and pretend that he didn't to annoy him.

"America!"

_Here we go again…_

"There are none! Do you never wash things?"

Alfred got up and wandered up the stairs, passing his brother Matthew on the way.

"Oh, s-sorry Al. I didn't see you …" Canada said quietly. America ignored his brother and continued up the stairs.

"Hey England! If you're in a towel with the shower hose I'll send atomic bombs on your house. How would you like that?" He said. He reached for the handle of the bathroom door, turned it and walked inside.

England stared at him for a few seconds. America stared back, slowly growing more and more red. All of a sudden the was a whipping of shower curtains, the covering of eyes and the shouts of an angry Englishman.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU WANKER, WHAT THE FUCK? GAAH!" Arthur glared at him from behind the curtain, trying to save his dignity.

Alfred peeped out from between his fingers. It was safe to look, kind of. The shower curtain was opaque and didn't hide very much at all. "England how was I to know that you had no clothes on?" He spluttered in his defence.

"I BLOODY TOLD YOU THAT THERE WERE NO TOWELS AND I HAVE JUST HAD A SHOWER YOU KNOW!" England screeched. His voice was higher than Alfred had ever heard it and his face was the colour of one of Spain's tomatoes. He shuffled uncomfortable. "Stop looking at it, baka!" He muttered in a slightly lower pitch.

America whipped around and opened up the closet. "Damn you're right, there really are none! I'll get you some pants." He turned to leave the room as Arthur stepped out of the shower. Alfred whipped his hands up to the side of his face. "Damn it England! I can't be dealing with you naked at the moment!" He screeched, charging out of the room.

He came back with a pair of underpants and some shorts. He held them out at arms length with his eyes closed and waited for Arthur to take them.

"Thanks, idiot. I'm soaking wet, or did you forget that small detail?" England said. He grabbed the clothes anyway and pulled them on his dripping body. "Gah they stick to me….. Bloody wanker." He said angrily.

America flipped his eyes open and looked at England. "Why didn't you just _tell _me that there was nothing for you to dry yourself with?"

"I did, idiot!" England retorted. He whipped around and pulled the shower curtain back, revealing his back to Alfred.

America stared at him. England turned back around. "What?" He asked.

"You have a guitar and a flag on your back."

"What?"

"You have a guitar and a flag tattooed to you back, England."

Arthur blushed a little and looked down. "Yeah, well, it's amazing what you do when you're drunk…" He said quietly.

Alfred snickered a little. "I never imagined you to have a tattoo, let alone one across your entire back!" He stepped forward and looked at the tattoo.

It spread right across England's back and was made up of the Union Jack flag with an electric guitar across it and the words 'hot six-string' across the guitar and 'UK' printed above. It also seemed to turn into some sort of pattern at the bottom of Arthur's back, but Alfred thought it better than to point out that his butt was tattooed as well.

England pulled away from the other man. His face was red again and he looked uncomfortable. "Hey piss off will you? I'm not proud of it! I'm too old for tattoos…."

America smiled widely. "France told me that you were quite a rebel when you were my age. He said that you were a punk kid and that you were into rock music and all of that stuff!" He made an air guitar stance and strummed the imaginary instrument.

Arthur sighed. "Yes well all of that's behind me. What's gone is gone. I'm not a 'rebel' any more and I prefer a much simpler, easier, less dangerous life- One that can't get you thrown in jail." He walked past America and out of the door.

Alfred leaned backwards and watched the topless man walking down the corridor. "Oh and by the way England! I like guys with tattoos on their asses~"


End file.
